Los besos robados son los más dulces
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Lo que quizá hubiera pasado si antes de partir el tren, Stear y Candy hubieran tenido más tiempo para despedirse...


**DISCLAIMER:****_Los personajes y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos un rato para jugar con ellos. Si fueran míos ya le habría inventado un final bien definido y apasionado ya fuera con Anthoy, Albert o Stear (como en este fanfic) jajaja._****  
**

_**La siguiente historia es un one shot y está basada en el capi 97 de ****la serie, acerca de como me hubiera gustado que se despidieran Stear y Candy y el título lo saqué de una leyenda que tenía una de mis blusitas favoritas jajaja =)****  
**_

_**Bueno ahora sí, a la historia jejeje =)  
**_

**LOS BESOS ROBADOS SON LOS MÁS DULCES**

Stear siempre fue para Candy una de las personas más excelentes que había tenido el privilegio de conocer, el primo ideal, un hombro en el cual llorar cuando era necesario, un paladín protector, el amigo perfecto en el cual confiar. Alguien que con su ingenio extraordinario y su acostumbrado buen humor podía sacarle una sonrisa así fuera en el momento más triste, como una pequeña lucecita entre la oscuridad.

Además de que era poseedor también de una capacidad inmensa de sorprender como sucedió aquella fría mañana en la estación de trenes de Chicago.

Era pleno invierno, el día en que ella viajaría a Broadway para reencontrarse con Terry Grandchester, su novio, al que no veía desde hacia casi un año y extrañaba locamente, por lo que tenía los nervios y ansias a flor de piel.

Candy pensaba con ilusión en las expresiones que ambos pondrían a verse de nuevo y en lo que sucedería después, en los días felices que anhelaba que vinieran.

"_Terry, amor, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez como en los viejos tiempos…pero será mejor"_ se decía para sí misma con una sonrisita enamorada en el rostro mientras se dirigía a tomar el tren que la llevaría a su destino. Un remolino de dulces sensaciones giraba en su interior mientras escuchaba el sonido que producían sus botas rojas de tacón al chocar contra el suelo, al caminar.

_-¡Candyyy!-_

Fue entonces que oyó esa voz conocida que la llamaba y enseguida se volteó. Era Stear que se acercaba a ella corriendo, saludándole con la mano.

_-¡Stear pero que haces aquí!_- exclamó asombrada y contenta de verlo.

_-¡Candy…!_- exhaló él exhausto al llegar hasta ella, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recargarse de aire. La estación era un lugar bien grande y le había tocado atravesar gran parte para llegar a tiempo. El tren partía a las 08H05 y faltaban tan solo quince minutos.

-_Lo siento, quise venir antes pero me quedé dormido_- le contó ya un poco repuesto del esfuerzo mientras ella lo examinaba a través de sus radiantes ojos verdes con curiosidad.

-_Típico en ti_- no perdió la oportunidad de bromearlo haciéndole sonreír.

Alistear Cornwell era dueño de una sonrisa hermosa y cuando reía era capaz de contagiar con su alegría a todo aquel que estuviera a la redonda. Candy reparó ese día en ello y también en que había caído en ese encanto más de una vez, terminando ambos en sonoras carcajadas.

-_Es muy dulce de tu parte venir a despedirme, no contaba con que alguien lo hiciera_- comentó con sinceridad

-_Descuida para eso estamos… los amigos, además… tenía que verte antes de partir_- confesó él con cierta timidez, era un chico muy tierno.

Por un instante se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos en que ambos se quedaron mirándose, y en que Candy notó un sutil brillo de emoción detrás de sus gafas, escondido en sus grandes e inteligentes ojos cafés.

-_Déjame ayudarte a cargar eso hasta el vagón_- pidió Stear para romper el mutismo, refiriéndose a la maleta y bajando la mirada

_-¡Oh…en realidad no hace falta…_- trató de decir Candy pero apenas pudo terminar porque él en un segundo ya la había tomado y comenzó a caminar.

Candy se apresuró hacia él, dándose cuenta de una ligera variación en su estado de ánimo y de su semblante que reflejaba entonces algo de tristeza.

_-Te noto un poco extraño Stear… ¿sucede algo?_- le preguntó

-_No_- repuso él fingiendo indiferencia, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente –…_Estoy bien, y tú ¿cómo estás Candy?_- quiso saber, para entonces ya habían llegado hasta la puerta del vagón de pasajeros

Era una pregunta que se daba en un momento raro, pensó Candy, sin embargo no dudó en responder.

_-¡Muy bien, me siento feliz!_- confesó con sinceridad, era la pura verdad.

-_Claro…es de suponer_- dijo Stear contemplándola con cariño -… _quería desearte suerte en tu nueva vida en New York, espero que Terry te sepa cuidar y que juntos alcancen los sueños que un día se propusieron-_

Candy se ruborizó un poco, aparte de Albert, no le había comentado a nadie del boleto solo de ida que había recibido por parte de Terry, más él intuía que no regresaría. Las cosas parecían ser muy obvias.

-_Regresaré…_- comentó ella moviéndose como niña pequeña descubierta en una travesura. De repente Candy comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda, ya que le pareció descubrir un dejo de celos en las palabras de él -…_Pero gracias por tus buenos deseos_- añadió. Stear solo sonrió como respuesta.

_-Sabes, es curioso_- añadió Candy _–Creo que es la primera vez que podemos hablar a solas_-

_-Tienes razón, es la primera vez que lo hacemos_- confirmó él. Candy volvió a notar ese algo escondido en su mirada, parecía admirarla de pies a cabeza, desde sus ojos hasta su boca, pero sin nada de malicia, como si se tratara de una muñequita de cristal… parecía ser atracción…o quizás Amor… Candy reparó en ello para sus adentros con sorpresa.

- _Luces muy hermosa hoy _- se atrevió por fin a soltar Stear lo que desde hacia ratos guardaba en mente. Candy no se esperaba el elogio y le agrado.

Stear pensó que era el momento adecuado para entregarle el pequeño obsequio que le había preparado -_Casi lo olvidaba, tengo algo para ti_- Sin más preámbulos sacó de su bolsillo una preciosa y delicada cajita musical con incrustaciones de cristales de colores en su fachada.

Candy se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, totalmente impresionada. Era un detalle precioso.

_-Espero que te guste…le llamo la "Cajita de la Felicidad"_- tartamudeó algo nervioso con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, esperando ver su reacción, había trabajado en el regalo una semana completa para que quedara perfecto y le pedía a los cielos en esos momentos que no se averiase frente a ella. Despacio le dio cuerda y una alegre música empezó a sonar. Entonces los ojos de Candy se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-_Creo que_ _voy a llorar_- expresó conmovida por el gesto

- ¡_Oh no, no! no es para que llores, es para que te alegres cada vez que la escuches_- se apresuró a decir él – _vaya, al parecer una vez más he fallado_- se lamentó en forma de broma, topándose la cabeza con intención de hacerla reír y funcionó.

_-Claro que funciona, es hermosa_- expresó Candy, secándose las mejillas y en un acto espontáneo le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, apretándose a su pecho. Stear que no se lo esperaba, se quedó por un momento paralizado, alucinado de sentirla tan cerca. Su cuerpo aferrado al de él embriagándolo con su perfume y el suave peso de su cabeza contra su pecho, era la sensación más dulce que había experimentado en su vida con una mujer. Aunque tenía a Patty que era su novia, siempre había reconocido irremediablemente que solo tenía una dueña su corazón y esa era Candy.

Se obligó a sacudir la timidez de su cabeza y también la abrazó tiernamente, acariciando sus sedosos cabellos. Muy consciente de que era la primera vez y quizá la ultima en que podría tenerla de esa forma.

"_Mi Candy, mi amor imposible"_ se repetía en su interior, lamentando el no haber podido inventar una máquina del tiempo para hacer que ese momento fuera eterno. Tantas lunas soñándolo y ahora por fin tenía entre sus brazos a la chica de sus sueños, aún cuando sabía que seguía siendo prohibida, prohibida como antes y prohibida para él.

Candy por su parte encontró paz dentro de ese abrazo, al tiempo que con curiosidad escuchaba los latidos fuertes y acompasados del joven inventor.

Se separó de él más tranquila pero también algo triste.

_-¿Por qué siento que nos estamos diciendo adiós?_- le preguntó confundida y Stear no supo que contestar, solo se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla para que ya no volviera a llorar. No se le daba bien mentir y ella lo sabía, por eso mismo estudió su silenciosa actitud hasta que pareció descubrir en su mirada esa negación, esa actitud esquiva que esperaba…

-_Estás escondiendo algo_- le acusó determinada. Él no respondió, abrió su boca queriendo negarlo pero a la final de sus bonitos labios no salió nada.

_-¿Qué es?_- insistió Candy ya alarmada para que él soltara la verdad e inconscientemente paseó su mirada por su vestimenta hasta que encontró una pista contundente que daba respuesta a todo. Stear se había olvidado de quitar de su chaqueta una pañoleta que llevaba amarrada a la manga la tarde anterior cuando se había enlistado en las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses, y había recibido la orden y el frente al que sería destinado. Candy conocía bien esas pañoletas y las siglas que reposaban ellas, las veía todos los días entre los heridos en batalla que llegaban al hospital. Enseguida lo entendió todo.

Apenas rozó con sus dedos la fina tela, cuando él intentó cubrirla pero ya era tarde

_-¡Oh rayos!_- exclamó Stear al descubrir su torpeza. En el apuro por llegar a verla se había puesto casi lo primero que había encontrado. Su mirada de angustia se cruzó con la de negación de Candy

_-¡No!-_

_-¡Candy cálmate, por favor!_- empezó a decirle él acercándosele, mientras ella tapándose la boca empezaba a retroceder.

_-¡Candy lo siento, te aseguro que fue una decisión estudiada, no hay nada que quiera más que defender el honor de mi país!-_

_-¡Apuesto que no se lo has dicho a nadie, que hay de la familia, que hay de Archie, de la tía abuela, que hay de Patty!- _le lanzó en cara Candy indignada por su decisión.

_-¡Por favor no les cuentes, ya estoy por partir, si lo haces se arruinaría!-_ le rogó él tomándola de los brazos. Para esas alturas las personas que pasaban pensaban que eran una pareja en medio de una discusión.

_-¡No me puedes obligar a no decir la verdad!_- le enfrentó Candy, que temía por lo que pudiera pasarle

_-Hazlo por mí Candy, nunca te he pedido nada, solo guárdame este secreto_, _déjame seguir sabiendo que puedo confiar en ti como antes- _le suplicó. Ella bajó la mirada, tenía otra vez ganas de llorar

-_Es muy peligroso, lo sabes…puedes morir- _lamentó

-_Candy…_- dijo él poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros – _nadie tiene la vida comprada, la muerte puede llegar en cualquier momento, tú y yo mejor que nadie lo sabemos… y la guerra aunque sea es una forma de morir con honor-_

Candy no podía creer el escucharle hablar así, es más estaba segura que de no descubrirlo no se lo hubiera confesado

-_Es el camino que escogí…_- concluyó Stear y ella supo que ya no podría refutar nada, cabizbaja guardó silencio. Que más podría decirle si entendía que no encontraría manera de disuadirlo. Debería resignarse en adelante a orar por él para que no le pasara nada. Sintió como la pena empezaba a invadirla y no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas.

-_No llores preciosa_- le pidió Stear pero Candy solo pudo negar con la cabeza por lo que él la fundió en un abrazo – _No debemos ser tan pesimistas, quizá algún día nos reunamos para reírnos de esta etapa, cuando ya acabe esta maldita guerra_- trató con su optimismo de amainar la pesadez de la situación, aunque sentía también como un nudo se le iba formando en la garganta -…_quizá nos volvamos a ver cuando tengamos muchas aventuras a nuestro haber para contar-_

_-No quiero que te pase nada- _masculló Candy con el rostro escondido en su pecho, mientras intentaba contener sus sollozos. No quería perder a otra de las personas que más quería en la vida. Stear angustiado de escucharla llorar, de sentir su pesar, la estrechó aún más como no queriendo soltarla jamás.

Extrañamente para Candy aquel abrazo le devolvió la calma, le hizo sentir más tranquila y por qué no decirlo amada_. _Allí estaban otra vez los latidos acelerados de Stear, solo que esta vez les puso más atención…latían así por ella. Sin palabras, aún sin escucharlo verbalmente, otra vez la intuición de Candy llegó a una conclusión. Empezó a entender los sentimientos escondidos que Stear tenía para con su persona aunque fuera algo que se le hiciera difícil de procesar.

-_No puedo decirte a donde voy pero si prometo escribirte a menudo… y pensaré en ti cada día que esté lejos…- _le oyó decir y esa fue la confirmación. De pronto sintió que aquella cercanía se volvía comprometedora para la fidelidad que le había prometido a su amor, por lo que decidió apartarse pero él no se lo permitió totalmente. Entonces ella fijó en él su verde mirada interrogativa.

Stear sentía que tenía la pasión a flor de piel y que ya no podía seguir fingiéndole más

_-…Te quiero Candy_- le susurró con su rostro cerca del suyo, juntando su frente a la de ella, era más alto que ella _-…te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie…-_ le confesó provocando que inevitablemente se le subieran los colores al rostro, sin creer bien si era verdad lo que estaba sucediendo. Candy optó por bajar la mirada, muy consciente de que él aún la tenía asida del brazo. Stear continuó:

_-…Pero sé que a estas alturas no tiene caso decirlo_-

Candy se debatía en un mar de emociones interiores. Ella misma se preguntaba por qué no le ponía un hasta aquí, por qué permanecía allí y permitía que le siguiera diciendo esas cosas, envolviéndola con su dulzura. No sabía que clase de hechizo poderoso le estaba lanzando.

_-Stear…_- fue lo único que le susurró aventurándose a levantar la cara, pero fue un instante antes de que reconociera en su mirada de fuego aquella decisión que había visto en los ojos de Terry antes de que le diera su primer beso.

Abrió apenas los labios para intentar decir algo, pero fue tan solo una incitación para Stear que ya tenía fijado su objetivo en su boca carmesí. El castaño joven siguiendo sus instintos, no lo pensó ni un segundo más y se inclinó lo suficiente para apropiarse de forma dulce de sus labios.

Candy se quedó estática, helada, sin saber que hacer, jamás pensó que Stear fuese capaz de hacer algo así a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, por considerarlo un chico educado en la reglas de la sociedad, caballeroso, a diferencia de la naturaleza rebelde y libertina de Terry, pero una vez más Stear le había sorprendido dejándola sin aliento.

Lo que en un principio comenzó suave y tierno, con el dudar de Candy entre lo que debía hacer y el dejarse llevar que claramente Stear podía sentir en su cuerpo que temblaba suavemente entre sus brazos, terminó por convertirse en un ciclón apasionado cuando él decidió profundizar el beso con la plena intención de hacerla olvidar de todo. De que fuera suya, de sentirla de su propiedad aunque fuera una sola vez.

Ella suspendida como dentro de un sueño, no podía procesar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo había sido tan repentino y rápido. Se encontró de cara a un dejavú, a algo que parecía ya haber vivido, sintiendo unos labios que parecía haber conocido antes, quizá en otra dimensión o en otra vida.

Stear en esos momentos estaba inundando todo su universo, por primera vez lo veía como el hombre que era en realidad, como el joven atractivo por el que sus amigas del colegio y de la Academia de Enfermeras se derretían, por primera vez sentía toda la pasión de su masculinidad y consideraba todo lo que él le podía brindar. En esos instantes perdidos en el tiempo.

Aspirar el sensual aroma de su colonia y el sentir sus fuertes manos recorriéndole la espalda embotaba sus sentidos impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Era la segunda vez que le pasaba, que la besaba un joven pero era una experiencia totalmente distinta. No pudo evitar compararlos. Terry era apasionado, impetuoso pero Stear en cambio era apacible y tierno. No tenía prisa en demostrar sus sentimientos pero no por eso dejaba de ser intenso. Se notaba que quería que aquel contacto fuese profundo como para guardarlo por siempre en la memoria.

Con sus suaves caricias llenas de amor logró atrapar a Candy haciendo que le respondiera. No sin sorprenderse de sí misma, lentamente llevó las manos hasta sus hombros y luego le acarició los cabellos, tal como hizo él lleno de emoción al sentirla corresponderle. Fundió sus manos en su rubia cabellera como tantas veces había soñado, llenando de besos después toda su cara hasta terminar deslizando sus labios por su níveo y virginal cuello. Excitándola a plenitud.

Candy con los ojos cerrados y las manos puestas sobre el ancho pecho del joven disfrutaba de su aliento mentolado y de mil nuevas emociones que estaba despertando en ella hasta que escuchó unos rumores cercanos que le hicieron volver de golpe a la realidad.

Unos cuantos viajeros, una señora junto a otra y con dos niños, los observaban detenidamente censurándolos. Candy le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo a Stear para que reaccionara.

-_¡Qué horror! ¡No les da vergüenza!_-

-_¡Cómo está la juventud en estos tiempos!-_

-¡_Qué mal ejemplo para la sociedad y siendo tan jovencitos! ¡Mari no mires!_- opinó una de las señoras tapándole los ojos a la pequeña que estaba junto a ella, quien minutos antes había estado embelesada mirando la escena, creyendo que veía el amor verdadero por primera vez frente a frente.

Los dos jóvenes sorprendidos y rojos hasta la médula trataron de bajar la mirada y de ignorar aquellas conversaciones hirientes.

Stear miró a Candy de reojo mientras se tocaba los labios, sin poder creer que la había besado, pero ella avergonzada tomó su maleta y siguió de largo. Él fue tras ella.

_-¿Qué nos pasó?-_ preguntó Candy agitada, sabiendo que él estaba a sus espaldas pero sin atreverse a voltear. Cuando estaba a punto de subir al tren.

-_Candy…_- se acercó él a decirle al oído - _…fue el beso más maravilloso que he tenido el placer de disfrutar en la vida…nuestro primer beso-_

Candy intentó mirarlo de reojo pero al ver que él se acercaba más, se irguió otra vez hacia el frente, adoptando una actitud muy digna

- _No debió suceder…no debiste hacerlo_- reclamó echándole la culpa

_- Pero tú me respondiste_- le contradijo él pacientemente apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta del vagón. Candy estaba nerviosa

- _La verdad no sé que me pasó Stear, yo no soy así…yo_- trató de explicar ella, volteándose por fin hacia él pero solo para encontrarse con que no podía dejar de admirar sus labios en forma de corazón, hinchados al igual que los de ella, que invitaban a ser besados de nuevo. Se sintió de pronto muy débil.

-_Gracias por regalarme ese beso Candy_ – le dijo entonces Stear -…_hacerlo fue alcanzar mi sueño más secreto- _le habló de cerquita, conmoviéndola a ella y a su enredado corazón.

Fue en eso que sonó el silbato del tren anunciando que llegaba la hora de partir. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió, solo permanecieron mirándose.

- _Te amo Candy - _confesó Stear – _he amado a la pecosa, rebelde e impulsiva niña de coletas desde el día en que la encontré cerca del lago y le di el aventón en mi automóvil, a la pequeña que luego se convirtió en mi compañera de juegos y experimentos, a la chica que siempre tiene una sonrisa para regalarle a la vida. Me enamoré de tu espíritu alegre y luchador Candy, pero me he mantenido al margen…primero por Anthony y luego por Terry…no sabes como han torturado mi corazón tantas horas anhelándote…- _Stear era sincero con ella, Candy lo sabía

_-…Pero...¿Y Patty?-_

_-Estoy seguro de que Patty siempre ha estado al tanto de lo que siento por ti-_

_-Stear…-_

El silbato sonó de nuevo y poco después salió un empleado a pedirles a los últimos pasajeros que abordaran.

_-Jovencitos el tren ya va a partir, por favor suban_- les dijo

_-Solo soy yo-_ le explicó Candy quien a esas alturas se sentía confundida y abrumada, luego se volteó de nuevo hacia Stear.

-_Yo…lo siento, no lo sabía Stear_- expuso suavemente. El silbato entonces sonó por última vez. Ahora sí era tiempo de decir adiós.

_-¡Stear!- _lloriqueó Candy y en un acto natural, consciente de que podía no volver a verlo más, le abrazó a lo que él emocionado respondió estrechándola fuertemente y levantándola del suelo. Candy no podía enojarse con él, cómo iba a hacerlo.

- _Te extrañaré tanto preciosa _- le dijo mientras depositaba varios besos en su mejilla - …_todos los días de mi vida hasta que podamos volver a vernos- _agregó y antes de soltarla depositó en sus labios otro tierno beso que la desarmó, y él mismo sin romperlo, se encargó de subirla al tren. Luego le pasó la maleta que Candy recibió en sus manos, aún abstraída, mientras todos aquellos últimos minutos vividos le parecían tan irreales.

El tren entonces comenzó a moverse y lo último que alcanzó a hacer Stear fue a acariciarle la mejilla, antes de que la máquina tomara velocidad.

-_Adiós-_ le dijo

_-Adiós…_- respondió apenas ella mientras lo veía quedarse atrás, hasta el final haciéndole de la mano.

Ya cuando el tren salía de la estación Candy abandonó la puerta y avanzó a tomar su asiento en el vagón, sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios de algunos pasajeros que le veían de mala forma después de haber observado desde sus ventanas su escena en el andén. Aún seguía en estado de estupor.

Solo una vez que estuvo instalada en su respectivo asiento y extasiada observando los hermosos y fríos paisajes cubiertos de nieve de las afueras de Chicago que lograron calmar el calor que corría por sus venas y su agitado corazón, se atrevió a abrir la _Cajita de Felicidad_ de Stear, que en algún momento había conseguido guardar en su bolsillo.

Se deleitó con su alegre melodía que logró inundar de gozo su alma, después de ello volvió a pensar con claridad.

No sabía lo que sucedería en adelante pero si de algo estaba segura era de que jamás les contaría de lo acaecido a Terry o a Patty. Debía proseguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo ocurrido era algo que se lo guardaría secretamente en su interior.

Entonces mirando girar lentamente el mecanismo que producía la dulce música reparó en un minúsculo compartimento que poseía la cajita a un lado, dentro del cual yacía doblado minuciosamente un papelito, que Candy se apresuró a abrir y leer:

"_Querida Candy_

_Gracias por todo, por tu paciencia y por tantas alegrías que compartiste conmigo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día, no importa cuanto tiempo pase o dónde. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón._

_Te quiere_

_Stear"_

Candy cerró la cajita y guardó cuidadosamente la nota, luego volvió a mirar hacia la ventana mientras una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por su mejilla.

-_Por favor cuídate_- susurró para sus adentros...

* * *

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
**_

_**Atte  
**_

_****__**Belén**_


End file.
